Hetalia Kindergardent
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Azucena Sharif una maestra recién egresada entra a su primer empleo en el jardín de niños W durante su primer día se topa con Lin un niño de cuatro años bastante listo y enérgico que constantemente tratara de llamar su atención y durante su estancia también conocerá al profesor Heracles Karpusi de quien ella se ha enamorado ¿como lidiara Azucena con esa situación?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Kindergardent

Capítulo 1

Ceremonia de inició del Kinder W

 _ **Hola hola espero que estén bien en donde quiera que se encuentren y lo pasen bien con sus seres queridos. Bueno esta es una pequeña adaptación del anime infantil Hanamaru Kindergardent tomando en cuenta los deseos de la persona que me pidió un regalo para la dinámica de amigo secreto y que esta persona es maestra creí que esta seria la mejor opción este fic es mi regalo para Eagle primece espero sea de tu agrado**_

 _El presente fanfic participa en la dinámica de amigo secreto del foro Anteiku_

 _Hetalia y Hanamaru Kindergardent no me pertenecen si no que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores_

El despertador sonó a las ocho treinta de la mañana con pesadez la joven árabe Azucena Sharif desierto viendo la hora y ...

—¡ no puede ser! ¡¿ ya es esa hora?! — rápidamente se arreglo y salio de su casa en su bicicleta a toda velocidad —¡ oh no oh no oh no! —pedaleaba lo mas rápido que podía — ¡ mi primer día como miembro de la sociedad no puedo quedar mal!

Mientras pedaleaba se encontró con un niño de rasgos asiáticos este usaba anteojos no pasaba de los cuatro años y felizmente balanceaba los pies "¿que hace aquí solo" pensó la joven y se acerco.

— disculpa caballero— hablo con cortesía

—¿caballero?— el niño la miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos miel — tu... ¡¿ estas ligandome?!

—¡¿ligandote?! — abrió los ojos como platos ¿de donde habia sacado eso? Obviamente ese niño malinterpreto las cosas

—si, lo vi en la tele una chica bonita conquista el corazón de un muchacho ... No puedo creer que le guste a alguien — dijo levemente ruborizado con una sonrisita tímida — pero... Ahora que lo pienso eso no esta bien se supone que yo debo cortejar a la dama... Y el sujeto de la tele no se enamoró de la que lo ligó sino de alguien mas ...— la volvió a mirar — lo siento ... No puedo corresponder a su afecto pero podemos seguir siendo amigos — dijo con una leve reverencia mientras la pobre maestra lo miraba con cara de circunstancia

"¿que le pasa a este niño?" pensó — ah tu debes ser Lin ¿no es así? — pregunto con curiosidad

— si — asintió con la cabeza

—¿y tus padres? — pregunto

— mama esta trabajando y papa fue a buscar algo que olvido en casa lo estoy esperando aquí — dijo este inocentemente

— ya veo — dijo ya más tranquila

— ahí viene papa — dijo sonriente

— así que es el — sonrió pero volvió a ver el reloj— ¡ mira la hora que es debo irme ! Te veré después Lin

— adiós — se despidió y volvio a ver a su padre

— Lín aru lo siento no encontraba las llaves ¿quien estaba contigo aru? — pregunto un hombre de origen chino

—papa una chica trato de ligarme — dijo con inocencia mientras su padre se le quedaba viendo

—¿ ligarte aru? — pregunto " seguro confundió las cosas" pensó — ya veo aru eres tan popular como papa aru — dijo siguiéndole el juego a su pequeño mientras este sonreía

Mas tarde

Lin y su papa habían llegado a la ceremonia del jardín de niños W donde varios padres de familia llegaron a dejar a sus pequeños a su primer día de clases

— aquí es donde estudiaras aru — dijo el chino con una sonrisa mientras el niño asombrado veía el lugar

—¡ genial! — salio corriendo a conocer el lugar —¿ que es eso?

— son bebederos aru — respondió

— hay muchos lugares para que salga agua ¿que es eso? — volvió a preguntar

— esos son percheros aru — volvió a responder

—hay cien veces mas que en casa — dijo entusiasta

— eso es un poco exagerado aru — dijo el chino

—¿que es eso? — volvió a ver otra cosa

— eso es para escalar aru — dijo Yao sonriente

—oye ¿puedes escalar hasta acá? — dijo una niña rubia

El pequeño asiático sonrió y escalo hasta donde estaba la niña desde ahí vio todo el plantel y sonrió ampliamente —¡ el jardín es divertido!

Mientras

—ah llegado tarde el día de la ceremonia debe pensar que sois muy importante señorita Sharif — dijo la directora Carreiro con una sonrisa

— la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa y no pude dormir — dijo apenada

— vale la ceremonia ya va a dar inicio el profesor Karpusi le ayudara y le dirá lo que quiera saber del plantel

—¿ el profesor Karpusi?

Mientras

Heracles Karpusi era uno de los pocos maestros varones de preescolar certificados en todo el país pero a pesar de eso ya tenía bastante experiencia

—aqui tienes tu credencial Lin — dijo este con una sonrisa

— xie xie — agradeció

—buenos días mi nombre es Azucena Sharif —dijo presentándose — lamento haber llegado tarde

— es un gusto conocerla profesora Sharif, Heracles Karpusi a su servicio — se presento haciéndola ruborizar

— no tengo mucha experiencia que digamos es un gusto profesor.

Mas tarde

Comenzó la ceremonia de inició, aunque muchos padres de famila no parecían muy convencidos con la presencia de el profesor Karpusi poco a poco quedaron conformes, después fue el turno de la profesora Sharif mientras los niños conversaban

—nihao me llamo Lin es un gusto conocerte — le decía a un niño rubio de apariencia sería

— el gusto es mio — le respondió este

— umm oye

— shhhh debes guardar silencio mientras hablan son los modales de un adulto

—¿modales? — suspiro y volteo hacia otro lado ahí vio una niña de cabello negro — nihao es un gusto conocerte

— hola

— nihao es un gusto conocerte

— hola

— *suspiro* espero nos llevemos bien

En cuanto fue la asignación de grupos Lin noto a Azucena y sonrió ampliamente "la chica de hace un rato es la maestra Azucena vaya" pensaba sonriente mientras oía a los demás niños — yo se que es buena

—¿ como lo sabes?

— porque me ligó — dijo convencido en ese momento tanto padres maestros y niños lo miraron con caras de what a lo que la pobre maestra trato de explicarse

— ¡no no no no no esta confundiendo las cosas yo no lo ligue! —dijo apresuradamente —¡ yo no le refería a eso cuando dije que me gustaban los niños a mi me gustan los hombres como una persona normal en especial los que tienen ojos pequeños ! — pensó en voz alta —¡ no no no eso no es lo que quise decir!

— la maestra Susy es graciosa

—gracias ... Espera yo no los estoy entreteniendo — mientras trataba de explicarse los niños se reían y algunos padres conversaban

— no es del todo confiable pero puede aprender —decian algunos

— así que era eso aru — Yao sonrió levemente al parecer la conocía desde hace tiempo atrás

Más tarde

Tras la desastrosa presentación Azucena estaba bastante avergonzada mientras Heracles trataba de calmarla

— tranquila son solo niños lo harás bien

— eso espero

— tranquila chavala nosotros os estrenaremos

Mientras en el patio de juegos

—no tuvimos una conversación civilizada anteriormente me disculpo mi nombre es Luddwing Bieldmitsh

— Luddwing vaya es difícil

—pueden decirme Luddy

— bien ¿y tu como te llamas?

— Andiroba

—perdona no te puedo escuchar

— Andiroba

— tal vez no deberías presionarla

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento llego llevándose el listón de Andiroba la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar le explico a los niños que ese listón su hermano mayor se lo dio en ese momento Lin se atrevió a subir a buscarlo para preocupación de los maestros y de su padre

— ¡ Lin aru baja de ahí en ese instante! — dijo el pobre chino muerto de miedo

—¡ yo puedo! — dijo confiado hasta que —¡ esta muy arriba! — estaba a punto de desistir pero vio a Andiroba y su confianza volvió cuando por fin obtuvo el listón por poco cae de no ser por Azucena y Heracles el callo sobre el cojín Azucena sobre el con el pequeño Lin en brazos — oh xie xie

—¡ Lin no vuelvas a hacer eso ! — dijo Yao molesto hasta que vio a la árabe — Susy me alegra volver a verte aru

— Yao vaya sorpresa

Tiempo después explicó que el y Susy fueron compañeros de la universidad aunque Yao no pudo graduarse ya que se había casado con la madre de Lin y fueron a vivir a Portugal

Mas tarde

—asi que el hijo de Senpai Yao resultó ser Lin vaya sorpresa si que son parecidos ambos son muy valientes y amistosos — dijo Azucena para si — oh mi ramen se quema

Mientras

—asi que la maestra Susy y tu fueron a la misma universidad

— así es aru ella fue mi kouhai y veo que no ha cambiado nada y ser maestra de preescolar le queda a la perfección aru

— si, ¡ llego mamá!

Más tarde

— Lin no pude ir a la ceremonia de inicio lo siento — dijo Fatima su madre —¿ que tal estuvo?

— fue divertido — dijo sonriente

— hubo muchas sorpresas en el jardin aru — dijo Yao

—¿sorpresas? —pregunto con curiosidad

— si Azucena esta en la escuela y no solo eso aru es la maestra de Lin

— vaya así que Susy esta en la escuela vaya

— mama tu eras la profesora de papa ¿verdad?

— así es — dijo sonriente

— fue amor a primera vista aru

— y mucho

— ya veo

Más tarde

—bueno iré a dormir buenas noches amor — la portuguesa le dio un beso a su esposo mientras este sonríe

— Lin aru ¿y tu beso de buenas noches?

— no lo necesito algún día recibire un beso de mi amada

—¿ tu amada?

Mientras

—mañana sera un día muy largo — dijo Azucena en un largo suspiro — Aprenderé mucho del profesor Karpusi eso nos hará más cercanos y quizás — suspiro algo ruborizada — bueno jugaré un poco para cansarme

Pero al día siguiente volvió a sonar el despertador a las ocho treinta de la mañana —¡ otra vez! — se arreglo lo mas que pudo y salio corriendo a la clase montada en su bicicleta a gran velocidad —¡ oh no oh no oh no! — por fin llegó al plantel pero se encontró con algo o mas bien alguien — Yao Lin ¿que hacen aquí?

— ni hao aru tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer aru y además Lin tiene algo importante que decirte

— umm Azucena ¿acepatarias ser mi novia?

—¿novia tuya? "Debe ser una broma

— papa ¿crees que puedo ser novio de Susy?

Yao solamente se río obviamente era a manera de juego mientras la pobre árabe no sabía que decir.

Los demás maestros miraban divertidos la escena aunque solo era una ilusión de un niño pequeño que tarde o temprano se le quitaría al final de todo mientras confiaban en que Azucena Sharif haría un buen trabajo.

 _ **Bueno Eagle se que esta un poco largo pero es con mucho cariño espero te haya gustado y mis mejores deseos solo te pido tengas paciencia para las actualizaciones pretendo hacerlo cada semana bueno me despido y nos leemos pronto hasta la pasta .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hetalia Kindergardent**_

 _ **Capitulo dos**_

 _ **El tobogán de la academia W**_

 _ **¿que tal ? Espero se encuentren bien bueno aquí una disculpa en primer lugar por no actualizar antes pero tenia mucho que hacer bueno ahora que tengo tiempo voy a actualizar todo**_

 _Respuesta a revews follows y favoritos_

 _Eagle Primece : me alegra que te haya gustado pensé en esto porque me imaginaba que ya habías pasado por algo similar personalmente me agrada la pareja de GreciaxEmiratos y bueno creí que esta seria una opción_

 _Xjapan muchas gracias por el favorito y el follow me alegra que te gustara_

Y de nuevo comenzó un nuevo día obviamente ya había logrado adaptarse aunque aquella petición no le cabía en la cabeza por razones obvias

— privet Susy — saludo la profesora Anya con una sonrisa

— Shalom Anya —respondio

— veo que te has adaptado

— etto si un poco

En ese momento llegó el profesor Karpussi saludándolas a ambas — buenos días

—buenos días profesor Karpussi — por alguna razón comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa — es un lindo día hoy

— umm así es un lindo día

—hoy daré lo mejor de mi

— igual yo

Anya suspiro aburrida — eres demasiado transparente Susy

Mas tarde

—la clase es mas caótica que otros días — se veía a los niños correr y saltar por todos lados en ese momento la pequeña Guiselle se le acerco con una caja de crayolas

—maeta Susy ¿que es esto?

— son crayones Guisselle

— ya se ¿pero porque estaba en mi casillero?

— los usaremos para la hora de dibujar ¿podrias dejarlos ahí por lo mientras?

— ¡sip! — dicho esto se retiro después se acercaron Alfred y Soo Jin

— mayeta Soo Jin esta llorando — decía Alfred

— ¿que pasa Jin ¿te duele la pancita?

—no es que .. Mi perrito ... — decía llorando — lo llevaron al doctor por que ... — mientras Jin le seguía contando la "tragedia" de su perrito Lin se acerco a preguntar algo — Susy ¿cual es tu comida favorita?

— etto como decirlo amm quizás el ramen

—ramen ¿que es eso?

En ese momento Jin lloro mas mientras el pobre de Feliciano tenía otro problema — veee maeta quiero ir al baño

— etto veo que estas muy ocupada Susy

— algo

— ¿podemos recorrer el jardín? — pregunto entusiasta aunque ella no le prestó atención por un segundo el lo tomo como un si y fue a donde sus amigos — chicos vamos a explorar el jardín

— ¿la maestra te dio permiso Lin?— pregunto Luddy con incredulidad

— Susy dijo que si vamos

Y dicho y hecho los niños felices salieron del salón mientras veían los anaqueles los salones de juegos y la biblioteca los tres pequeños pasaron por algo que no habían visto antes — ¿que es eso? — pregunto Andy con curiosidad

— parece que es un tobogán — le respondio Luddy

— ¿y si subimos? — pregunto Lín mientras los otros dos asentían pero vieron que estaban muy arriba y desistieron — creo que somos muy jóvenes aún

—si tu lo dices Lin

Siguieron explorando cuando notaron un salón desconocido ahí había disfraces juegos y una máscara de dragón

—parece que preparan el festival — dijo Luddy

— vamos a ver — mientras el pequeño asiático se acerco sin querer tiro la mascara y con todo y sus amigos fue a dar a fuera del salón mientras la profesora Bonnefoy pasaba por ahí logro atrapar a los tres niños

—¿estan bien?

— si estamos bien

Mas tarde

Como era de esperarse esto llego a oídos de la directora quien mando llamar a Azucena — es un alivio que nadie haya resultado herido la próxima vez no deje que los críos se salgan de vuestra vigilancia — dijo con cortesía

Después

—pequeños escuchen a partir de ahora nadie debe salir sin avisar a menos que sea al baño o al patio de juegos — dijo la árabe con una leve sonrisa

— no te preocupes Susy yo te avisarle cuando salga

" _Pero Lin es el que más me preocupa"_ pensó con preocupación

— oye ¿porque le dices Susy a la maestra — pregunto Maddy

— es que Susy y yo somos pareja — respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo para asombro de todos los presentes y preocupación de Azucena

—¡ ¿queeee?! — preguntaron todos

—ah si ahora que recuerdo hablaban de ligue — dijo Alfred

— ¡ no no no no no eso no es cierto! — dijo un poco nerviosa la probre maestra

— tenemos planes de casarnos algún día ya contamos con la bendición de mis padres — dijo el niño con toda ilusión

—¿ la bendición de sus padres? — dijo la pequeña canadiense

—ah es un amor prohibido — dijo Felika

Mientras la pobre maestra trataba de calmar y aclarar las cosas el profesor Honda pasaba por ahí y lo escucho todo cosa que casi le da un infarto —¿¡ un amor prohibido?!

Y claro esto de nuevo volvió a llegar a oídos de la directora — estos extraños rumores pueden preocupar a los padres sea mas cuidadosa por favor y no pierda la calma cuando este con el grupo —dijo sin regañarla una vez que se fue el profesor Honda la cuestiono

— directora Carreiro ¿usted cree que la profesora Sharif podrá con los niños?

—¿sabe profesor Honda ? Yo creo que aun no ha encontrado su estilo en esta escuela cada maestro tiene su estilo de enseñanza por ejemplo los niños de la atlética Anya son muy obstinados * se veía a la profesora Anya con sus niños lanzando la pelota * los niños de la profesora Francine son muy maduros * se ve a la profesora Francine leyéndoles un libro y los niños prestaban mucha atención * los niños de la profesora Lucia son muy entusiastas * se ve a la profesora Lucia con orejas de conejo saltando y los niños la imitaban* y los niños del profesor Heracles son muy relajados * se ve al profesor Heracles dibujando con sus niños este dio un pequeño bostezo y los niños hicieron lo mismo* yo creo que Susy encontrara su estilo pronto le tengo mucha fe

— directora Carreiro no menciono mi clase

— a vuestra clase Kiku pues... * se ve al profesor Kiku correteando a sus alumnos* es un poco caótica

— directora ¿como dice eso?

Mientras

El pequeño asiático estaba parado en la puerta de la dirección bastante apenado — lo siento Susy por mi culpa te regañaron creo que es muy pronto para hacer formal nuestra relación

— pero es que yo no puedo salir contigo pero no fue tu culpa Lin — sonrió con cariño maternal y lo cargo mientras Heracles la veía con una leve sonrisa

—te ves preocupada Susy

— umm bueno son cosas que pasan creí que iba a ser más fácil " _no puedo creer que le este contando mis problemas a un niño de preescolar"_

—Susy tu puedes mi papa dice que todo se puede si lo intentas yo creo en ti después de todo eres la dama que elegí como mi futura esposa algún día

— gracias creo " _no puedo creer que me este consolando un niño ¿como decirle que no puedo ser su novia sin hacerlo llorar"_ pensaba preocupada hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

— Susy mis niñas quieren jugar contigo da — decía Anya con las pequeñas Kaja y Tory

— profesora Susy vamos a jugar — dijo Laja

— claro juguemos

Mientras jugaban se acercaron los alumnos de ella — maestra Susy aun no ha jugado con nosotros — reclamo Jin

— ah ahora qué lo pienso no hemos jugado juntos ¡asi que juguemos! — dijo con entusiasmo

—¡ SI! — dijeron todos felices

— ahora que lo pienso aun no les has enseñado el tobogán

—¿el tobogán?

— da nuestra escuela es conocida por eso?

En ese momento todos llegaron al tobogán —no se preocupen yo subiré con ustedes — dijo la árabe

— mayeta ¿podemos subir solos? — pregunto Alfred a lo que ella asintió así subieron todos Lin fue el primero en subir mientras Azucena lo sostenía veía todo muy entusiasta luego subió Luddy aunque no lo expresaba el también estaba feliz luego Andy quien estaba temerosa pero se calmo mientras la directora y los demás veían la escena

—sabia que podías hacerlo Susy — dijo la directora con una sonrisa

Mas tarde

Era la hora de salida Yao paso a recojer a su pequeño —¿ paso algo interesante aru? te ves muy feliz

 _"Realmente a Lin le gusto el tobogán "_ penso Susy

— papa Susy me hablo informalmente — dijo contento a lo que Yao solo se río

 _"¡¿por eso estaba feliz?!"_ pensó incrédula

 _ **Bueno aquí lo termino por ahora espero actualizar pronto ciao**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Kindergardent

Capitulo 3

El genio de W

 _ **Hola ¿que tal ? Espero se encuentren bien bueno ahora que tengo tiempo actualizare mas seguido este fic espero sea de su agrado**_

 _Respuesta a comentarios_

 _Eagle Primece: bueno Lin aun no entiende la ENORME diferencia de edades entre el y Susy pero con el tiempo lo ira comprendiendo en cuanto a Heracles se dará cuenta mas pronto de lo que creen_

 _Xjapan: ya veraz que todo se arregla claro tiene que pasar muchas cosas_

Era hora de recreo en ese momento Lin y Andy jugaban en la caja de arena

— mis papas ayer me dieron un conejito — dice Andy felizmente —no me gusta dejarlo sólo pero dice mami que estará bien

— un conejito genial

En ese momento una niña de segundo oye su conversación — que desalmada ¿lo dejaste solo? Tu conejo morirá

—¿morira? — Andy estaba a punto de llorar mientras Lin se ponía a la defensiva

—¿ quien te crees niña fea ? Deja de decir esas cosas porque aunque seas niña te daré una lección

— Rose Vargas la mas inteligente todo el mundo sabe que los conejos no pueden estar solos o se mueren

—no morirá — dijo una vocesita

—¿ Luddy?

— si tiene los cuidados adecuados solo o no tu conejo vivirá mucho tiempo —dijo el pequeño alemán consolando a la pequeña brasileña y calmando al pequeño asiático

" _Bocón de primer año"_ pensó la pequeña italiana y dijo esto —¿sabias tu que si no tienes la parte blanca de las uñas están enfermas? — dijo con superioridad mientras los niños la miraban entre horrorizados y sorprendidos

— pero si yo apenas tengo — decía Guisselle asustada a ella le siguieron Andy y Lin

— no están enfermas de hecho la parte blanca se llama lunuva esta aparece con el tiempo —dijo Luddy sin inmutarse mientras los niños lo miraban aliviados

 _"Bocón de primer año yo era la mas inteligente"_ pensó Rose enojada

—¿que hacen niños? — pregunto Azucena

— uh Susy esa niña es extraña Luddy es sorprendente— le explicó Lin

Rose por su parte no le tomo importancia y siguió hablando — ¿sabias de la mente del jugador? Si juegas videojuegos se te seca el cerebro y te vuelves tonto — de nuevo los niños la miraron asombrados incluso Azucena

— pero yo amo los videojuegos — dijo Yong Soo

— eso no esta científicamente probado de hecho jugar videojuegos estimula el cerebro — todos los niños lo miraban aliviados — aunque tampoco es bueno jugar 10 videojuegos a la vez

 _"Tengo que decirle algo que lo deje callado" "¡ lo tengo!"_ — el panda neko que tanto les gusta no existe en realidad

—eso ya lo sabia — dijo Andy

— panda neko es un anime — dijo Lin

— eso es cultura generar — dijo Guisselle

— de hecho es un ser imaginario — dijo Luddy

— parece que ya hiciste amigos de segundo Luddy — dijo Azucena con una sonrisa

—¡ no! — exclamo Rose enojada — yo soy mas inteligente y lo demostraré — en ese momento se aleja corriendo

Mas tarde

Mientras los niños se lavaban las manos Rose espiaba a Luddwing y sus amigas la miraban con caras de what

— Rose chan ¿porque espías a ese niño de primer año? — pregunto Kohaku

— parece que te gusta — dijo Selma en tono burlón

—¡ no me gusta solo busco un punto débil! — dijo enojada

Mientras ellos hablaban acerca de fantasmas algunos no creían otros si eso llamó la atención de Rose

— mi hermano mayor dice que en el bosque se aparece un alma en pena — dijo Guiselle

— papa dice que no existen — le respondió Lin

— de hecho no hay evidencia científica de que existan — dijo Rose

— tal vez no pero seria un gran descubrimiento científico — dijo Luddy

—¿en serio crees en fantasmas? — dijo Rose aguantándose la risa

— me gustaría hacer ese descubrimiento — le respondió el alemán

— te diré algo demostraré que los fantasmas no existen iremos al bosque a ver quien gana

Mas tarde

—¿una enciclopedia andante? — pregunto la directora Carreiro al escuchar la historia de Luddy

— así es — dijo Azucena — Luddy me hablo de la mente del jugador y también dijo que la parte blanca de las uñas se llama lunuva

— ya veo ahora que lo pienso Rose una niña de mi clase esta muy interesada en el — dijo Anya

— ¿como es el ambiente familiar de Luddwing Susy ? —pregunto Heracles

— bueno vive con sus padres su abuelo y su hermana de hecho le ayuda a su hermana en sus investigaciónes

Mientras

—kesesesesese buen trabajo West — decía una chica albina a Luddy

— danke hermana

Mas tarde

Azucena se encontraba en casa preparando su siguiente clase y pensando también en como hacerle entender a Lin que su enamoramiento hacia ella era imposible por razones obvias sin hacerlo llorar en ese momento sonó el teléfono — diga

— Susy perdona que te moleste pero Rose desapareció ¿tu sabrás algo?

— espera Anya creo saber en donde esta

Mientras en la casa Bieldmitsh

—¿ Luddwing? Si claro aquí esta ya veo bien se lo diré — dijo Julchen al enterarse de lo ocurrido pues al parecer Rose fue a ver al bosque buscando evidencia de que no existían los fantasmas así ganarle a Ludd de una buena vez por todas pero algo salió mal vio ya que vio una sombra que sacaban destellos alrededor en ese momento Rose salio corriendo y término tropezándose horrorizada por suerte Luddwing la descubrió y la rescató

—¿que haces aquí? — preguntó

— supe que desapareciste y me preocupe imagine que vendrias aquí y vine a buscarte

— Luddy tenias razón si hay fantasmas

— veamos — la llevo a un montón de basura — quizás este sea el fantasma que viste *suspiro* cuando era mas pequeño mi hermana me traía aquí a ver las estrellas este era un lugar muy especial , me siento triste de saber que lo convirtieron en un basurero

Rose lo miro curiosa al verlo se sonrojo un poco

— se supone que la maestra Azucena nos esta esperando con mi hermana vamos — y dicho y hecho Rose tomo la mano de Luddy y ambos salieron del bosque junto a encontrarse con Azucena Julchen y los padres de Rose

Al día siguiente

—capitano — esa era Rose llamando a Luddy — reconozco mi derrota y también le pido que me acepte como su estudiante

—¿mi mi estudiante? — ahora el alemán se sonrojo

— si le queda muy bien ese cosplay de Sacro imperio romano capitano — decía ella entusiasta al pequeño alemán que estaba hecho un tomate

 _"Que niña mas rara"_ pensó Lin viendo la escena

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por ahora los veo en el siguiente capitulo ciao y hasta la pasta**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Kindergardent

Capítulo cuatro

El triángulo amoroso¿

 _ **¿Que tal ? Espero se encuentren bien estaré actualizando puntualmente mientras tenga tiempo quería escribir ayer pero fue mi cumpleaños y salí con unos amigos ok eso no es excusa en fin aquí esta el capítulo**_

 _Respuesta a revews_

 _Eagle Primece: sip Luddy tiene muuucha paciencia por ahora ya que cuando cresca sera el alemán gritón y espartano que conocemos y amamos (?)_

 _Xjapan: bueno pues Rosy es así a mi también me da ternura_

En el jardín de la escuela se oía esta conversación :

— ¡profesora acepte mi amor por favor!

—no puedo

—¡¿ es muy grande la diferencia de edad?!

—si

— ¡pero en el amor eso no importa!

— en este caso si después de todo... Eres un niño de preescolar Lin

—¡¿ como puedes ser tan cruel con un jovencito Susy?! ¡Fuiste tu la que me ligó! ¡¿ acaso fui sólo una broma para ti?!

— no digas eso — la pobre trataba de no reírse de la ocurrencia del pequeño sin mencionar que le causaba algo de ternura pero a la ves estaba realmente preocupada por el absurdo enamoramiento

—¡ no puedes engañarme mirame! — le exigio mientras los demás observaban

— que desastre — dijo Luddy

Mas tarde

—¿ya se lavaron las manos pequeños?

—¡ si!

— muy bien comance todo bueno a comer

—¡a comer!

Todos los niños comían felizmente, todos menos uno

—¿ ocurre algo Lin?— pregunto Andiroba

— le concede mis sentimientos a Susy y le pedí que tuviera una cita conmigo pero no fue honesta conmigo

— atrevido — dijo Luddy

—¿ le confesaste tus sentimientos a la profesora Azucena? — preguntó Felika

—¿una confesión de amor? — pregunto Emily emocionada

El pequeño asiático se sonrojo y sonrió de manera tímida según el era obvio que la árabe le quería sólo que era algo tímida para acercarse a el

—el amor es tan doloroso mientras crecen los sentimientos se vuelve más agonizante — dijo sonando como niño grande o mas bien como un adolescente seguro lo había escuchado en televisión o leido en uno de los libros de su prima Jade

—que terrible Lin — dijo Luddy

— ¿que es agonizante? — pregunto Andy

—quiere decir que se vuelve tan solitario que ya no puede soportarlo mas — dijo el alemán

Mientras todos los niños hablaban la maestra los observaba extrañada—¿ de que estaran hablando?

Justamente en ese momento apareció el profesor Heracles pues le había ayudado a cocer su delantal

— muchas gracias profesor Heracles

— le dije que le ayudaría en todo lo que pueda

— gracias es usted muy gentil pero no soy una persona torpe solo debo ponerme a la par de mis compañeros

— lo entiendo no le quise ofender — dijo el griego que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pero no era lo único

— la profesora Azucena esta sonriendo — dijo Andy

— eso significa que ... — dijo Luddy

—¡ no! Tengo que evitarlo — en un "ataque de celos" el pequeño asiático se le colgó encima a la pobre árabe quien trataba de bajarlo mientras el profesor Heracles trataba de no reírse no era la primera vez que un niño lo veía como su "rival" pero este niño se tomaba muy enserio la situación

—parece un divertido juego déjeme jugar a mi también — sin mas ni mas el griego la cargo con todo y niño lamentablemente perdió el equilibrio y cayeron de bruces los tres — etto disculpe parecía un juego divertido — dijo bastante apenado

— no se preocupe

Los niños los observaban — que expresión mas feliz — dijo el alemán

—tengo que hacer algo

Mas tarde

—muy bien hablemos de las relaciones afectivas — dijo el alemán en bata de laboratorio como si fuera un maestro

— Luddy eres tan genial — dijo la brasileña

— silencio por favor bien se supone que a Lin le gusta la profesora Azucena

—si, amo a Susy

— bien entonces puede que a la profesora Azucena le guste el profesor Heracles

—¡ no no no no no no ! El pequeño asiático hizo berrinche mientras el alemán lo calmaba

— es una posibilidad eso convierte al profesor Heracles en su rival en este triangulo amoroso

—¿que es un triángulo amoroso? — pregunto Andy

— es una relación complicada entre adultos

—¡ hurra un triangulo amoroso! ¡ ya soy un adulto hurra!

— no veo porque haya que estar feliz — Luddy lo veía con cara de circunstancia

Mientras

El griego estaba bastante pensativo sobre lo ocurrido hacia un rato " _¿que hice? Aunque haya sido broma no puedo creer que haya cargado la profesora Azucena eso quizás signifique que ella también pueda enamorarse de mi ... Pero ¿como puede alguien tan hermosa como ella enamorarse de mi ?no lo creo"_

Todos los niños lo observaban era algo bastante obvio

Mientras en el salón de clases

— si, soy detallista con Susy no creo que haya problema — dijo el asiático entusiasta — pero... ¿como hago eso?

—imagine que dirías eso así que traje algunos artículos de referencia — dijo Luddy con unas revistas que sacó del cajón de su hermana mayor —esto es un top ten de celebridades masculinas

—que genial Lin y Luddy pueden leer libros para adultos — dijo Andy

— según el top ten todos estos sujetos son muy musculosos lo cual quiere decir que si la profesora Azucena se siente atraída por el profesor Heracles quiere decir que le gustan los hombres con grandes músculos asi que solo queda algo por hacer ...

De quien sabe donde Luddy saco unos globos puso dos en los brazos de su amigo así como cerca del pecho y comenzó a inflarlos

 _"Vaya asi que eso significa ser sexy como dice el novio de Jade"_ pensaba mientras le inflaban los globos con una bomba de aire

Lamentablemente el alemán se entusiasmó demasiado y los globos se desinflaron y terminaron rompiéndose — lo siento me entusiasme

— no te preocupes por eso

— bien siguiente artículo según Julchen esto es lo que una mujer espera de un novio son tres cosas una bondad dos consideración y tres caballerosidad

—asi que el corazón es lo mas importante mas importante que la apariencia física ¿como puedo mostrarle mi bondad a Susy?

—solo queda una cosa por hacer — dijo Andy

—¿que? — preguntaron los niños

—¡cocinar!

Mas tarde en casa de los Wang

El pequeño asiático estaba cocinando según él para Azucena le puso a su menjurje todo lo que se encontró

—¿estas seguro que puedes hacerlo sólo aru?

— si, cuando Susy pruebe esto estará loca por mi

— ah asi que es para Susy muy bien aru el amor es el ingrediente mas poderoso

— ¿a que te refieres exactamente?

— es una parte de encanto aru

—ah

— bueno da lo mejor aru

Al día siguiente el pequeño le llevo lo que había cocinado a primera vista se veía bastante malo pero le dio curiosidad que el solo lo haya cocinado cuando le preguntó que le había puesto el dijo que le puso vegetales ,pescado , jugo verde, jugo de tomate y anguila para la resistencia para convencerla probo un poco lástima que término vomitando en el baño hasta que se sintió mejor Azucena lo saco y limpio sus manos y su carita

—¿puedo saber porque preparaste eso Lin?— le pregunto con calma

—soy muy pequeño para todo quiero crecer lo mas pronto posible

—¿crecer?

— si tu no me tomas enserio porque soy un niño ¿verdad? Por eso quiero ser adulto lo mas pronto posible y después solucionare el triángulo amoroso con el profesor Heracles

—¿triangulo amoroso? _"Osea que ¿el también?"_ — eso la dejo bastante pensativa — escucha Lin ser un adulto no es fácil debes trabajar y ser respetuoso, no puedes decirle a la gente que la quieres sin mas ni más

—uh ¿un niño puede enamorarse?

— bueno es complicado pero supongo que si y algun día encontrarás a una niña que te quiera de la misma forma vive tu tiempo es muy bonito

El pequeño se quedo pensativo y le dio un fuerte abrazo eso no quería decir que se diera por vencido pero parecía entender que no debe apresurar nada poco después fue hora de recreo y parecían haberse olvidado del asunto ya que jugaban con otros niños

— mira Heracles parece que Susy ya se adapto — decía Anya

— Susy siempre esta divirtiéndose — dijo el griego con una sonrisa

 _ **Bueno por hoy es todo espero que les haya gustado en siguiente sera un capítulo especial ciao y hasta la pasta**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia kindergardent

Capitulo cinco

Especial: después de varios años un día en el jardín W

 _ **¿Que tal ? Espero se encuentren bien bueno este es un capítulo especial ya que veo que les da curiosidad ver a nuestros peques ya grandes espero sea de su agrado**_

 _Respuesta a revews :_

 _Eagle Primece si dentro de poco ira comprendiendo así como los niños pueden ser crueles también pueden ser grandes amigos y bueno a los niños no se les puede engañar XD_

 _Xjapan: pues en este capitulo lo veremos algo cambiado pero si sera capaz de eso y mas_

El despertador sonó en la casa Wang un muchacho asiático que no pasaba de los veinte se levanto con una leve sonrisa se trataba del ahora joven Lin aquel niñito que confundió una platica con un intento de cortejo ahora un joven bastante maduro para su edad se había convertido en un muchacho bastante amable y servicial también era bastante atractivo estaba mas que listo para su primer día de trabajo _"espero que este también sea un buen día"_

— buenos días ge ge (hermano en chino) — saludo una joven castaña

— buenos dias Mei

—¿has tenido noticias de papa y mama?

— no, aun no he hablado con ellos creo que les escribiré _" mama papa muchas gracias por las tazas de te hacen que sepa mejor"_

 _Hoy les escribiré acerca de mi día en mi primer empleo la mayoría encuentra extraño que sea maestro de preescolar pero no tiene nada de malo_

—umm... Ya comenzara la primavera — el muchacho camino por la calle rumbo a su trabajo ahí se encontró con Luddwing su amigo de la infancia quien se convirtió en un joven bastante atractivo pero espartano y gritón —buenos días Luddwing

— gutten morguen Lin ¿estas seguro de lo que harás?

— si, ¿por?

—bueno es que... Tus alumnos serán niñitos de preescolar ¿no te asusta?

— no, descuida cada cabeza es un mundo estaré bien xie xie te veré después

 _"Claro cuando tenia cuatro era un dolor de muelas"_ pensaba el alemán

 _Llegue temprano a mi lugar de trabajo... Por increíble que parezca el profesor Honda el profesor Karpussi y yo somos los únicos maestros varones certificados en todo el país por lo menos en el area de preescolar la mayoría de mis compañeros son muy amables la profesora Azucena y el profesor Heracles se han encargado de asesorarme en verdad estoy muy agradecido por ello me agrada bastante mi trabajo no solo instruyo a los niños si no que también aprendo de ellos_

— y el lobo respondió para comerte mejor — el profesor les contaba a sus niños un cuento

— ¡ corre caperucita ! — decía una niña

—¡ que alguien la salve! — decía otro

— tranquilos pequeños justo ahora un leñador pasaba por ahí...

 _Hoy les conté a los niños un cuento clásico que a mi me narraban cuando era pequeño además de mis estudiantes también he hecho amigos de la clase Sakura_

—hola Cristy veo que estas empezando a leer — saludo a una niñita rubia quien resulto ser hermana de su amigo Luddwing y también era igual de lista y seria que el

— buenos días profesor Lin — saludo la niña con seriedad

— parece ser que te agrada panda neko al juzgar por tu disfraz

La niña se sonrojo le sonrió y se puso a bailar el tema de la serie infantil

 _Cristy es una niña muy inteligente se podría decir que es superdotada ha leído libros bastante complejos para la edad que tiene aunque conserva su lado infantil acostumbra a usar muchos disfraces de animales también es bastante tímida_

Siguió su camino y se encontró con otro pequeño de origen lituano parecía muy triste sostenía un panda neko de peluche

— les preste mi panda neko a los niños de tercer año y le rompieron una oreja son muy malos — decía el pequeño Toris llorando

— dejame ver parece que tiene arreglo dejamelo aquí y mañana estará como nuevo

— gracias profesor

 _Toris es un niño bastante reservado y tímido a decir verdad me preocupa un poco pero la profesora Anya dice que viene de una buena familia solo que al ser hijo único lo sobreprotejen un poco_

Siguio su camino y se topo con una de sus colegas la profesora Victoria prima de la profesora Anya quien se veía nerviosa

— pro-profesor Wang ... Etto me preguntaba si usted querría acompañarme al parque de diversiones amm tengo dos entradas y no se con quien ir

— claro profesora Victoria — por un momento se sonrojo levemente — me alegraría mucho

—¿¡ deberás!? Etto es decir claro profesor lo veré mañana

—¡ miren la profesora Vicky se esta confesando! — decía una niña

 _" callence mocosos"_ pensaba Victoria nerviosa tratando de disimular

Mas tarde

— esa no es la forma de confesarsele a un chico — dijo Felicia

— pero salio bien sensei— dijo Sakura

— gracias creo ..

 _La profesora Victoria lleva menos tiempo aquí que yo parece que se ha adaptado bien es una mujer muy amable y se ha ganado el cariño de los niños muy rápido_

—¿ me preguntó porque estaba tan nerviosa? — se preguntaba así mismo mientras siguió su camino para preparar la clase del día siguiente

— ¡ chigui ¿que hizo que cosa?! —preguntaba un niño castaño con un rulo en la cabeza sumamente molesto

— que la profesora Victoria invito al profesor Lin al parque de diversiones y el dijo que si — dijo Felicia

—¿que piensas hacer Lovino? — preguntó Antonio

—¡ esto significa la guerra maldicion!

Mas tarde

El pequeño italiano le fue a reclamar al asiático el que le estuviera coqueteando a "su novia" bastante molesto

—¡hey estirado digo profesor!

—¿ que ocurre Lovino?

— le advierto una cosa yo quiero a la profesora Victoria maldición

— ya veo también yo

—¡¿ que?!

— al igual que a todos ustedes Lovino

Eso dejo al italiano sin habla y un poco pensativo " _o este es tonto o de plano se pasa de gracioso"_

La verdad era que el profesor Karpussi le había instruido por si algún niño le reclamaba cierta clase de cosas el que le quisiera quitar la "novia" o que una niña se enamorara de el por ejemplo ya que eso solía pasar bastante en preescolar por ello sabía como lidiar con ello

 _"Lovino es un niño bastante animado tal parece que de igual manera es muy temperamental eso esta bien solo que esperó que su carácter no le traiga problemas en el futuro"_

 _Hoy me he quedado hasta tarde para planear mi clase de mañana muchos consideran extraño que un hombre sea maestro de preescolar pero es una experiencia grata como dije también aprendo de ellos_

—espero que sea del agrado de todos

Mas tarde

—¿cuanto cuesta?— pregunto a una mujer que atendía un puesto de verduras

— son 10 euros

—¿ en serio? Muchas gracias — dicho esto el joven se retira agradeciendo a la dependiente

— se ve que es un joven bastante educado — dice una anciana

— siempre que viene se porta bastante amable — dice la dependiente

Mientras

—asi que lo invitaste a salir — dijo Azucena con una sonrisa

— etto si — dijo Victoria aun sin creersela

— lo que me parece increíble es que haya aceptado — dijo Heracles

—¡¿ que quiere decir?! — dijo Victoria

— nada solamente que nosotros conocemos a Lin desde que era estudiante de preescolar

—¡ no me diga que sigue enamorado de usted!

— no, no , no es eso — respondió la árabe

Mientras

—muchas gracias — agradeció el asiático a la dueña de una floreria

— gracias a usted — dijo levemente sonrojada

 _"Estoy seguro que a Victoria le gustaran"_ pensó un poco nervioso _" aunque solo somos amigos"_

Mientras

—esta clase de cosas el no las entiende — dijo el griego

—¿como que no las entiende?

— es un tanto inocente en el aspecto del amor — dijo Azucena

—¿en serio ? No tenia idea

— veraz Victoria Lin no tiene ni la mas ridícula idea de que puede ser objeto del afecto de alguien — dijo Heracles

— no importa cuantas chicas se le acerquen el en su subconsciente se creo la idea de que las mujeres no lo toman en serio así que tienes que ser directa con el — dijo Azucena

— la tendré difícil

— descuida te ayudaremos — después se empezaron a reír

 _Mientras_

 _He conocido personas maravillosas y estoy muy agradecido por ello. Bueno supongo que es todo de mi parte espero que se encuentren bien mama papa en verdad los extrañamos_

Una vez que término de escribir espero a que Mei terminara de hacerlo y envió el mensaje — espero que respondan pronto

— igual yo — dijo Mei

En ese momento sonó el teléfono cosa que los extraño un poco — eso es rapidez ni hao — en ese momento la voz de su madre le reventó el tímpano

— _¡ Lin ¿quien es esa tal Victoria? ¿ te gusta? ¿es tu novia acaso ?!_

Por su parte Victoria estaba pensativa si que la tendría difícil pero no se daría por vencida con el

Mientras

—no nada de eso mama solo somos amigos _"aunque no puedo negar que me guste"_ pensó eso ultimo

— _aun no sabes muchas cosas de la vida temia que fueras engañado por una oportunista_

— descuida mama nada ha cambiado las damas no se fijan en mi

 _"No se da cuenta"_ pensó Mei

 _ **Por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo la próxima semana continuare con la historia habitual este fue un pequeño especial espero que les haya gustado cual y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
